vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Akitania Berria
Akitania Berria or New Aquitania is a multiethnic federation of states on the Princi Negre Island, in the Meridic Ocean. Geography Akitania Berria occupies almost the entirity of Princi Negre Island, in the Meridic Ocean, between Longerath and Eras. The main island is surrounded by several minor islets, such as Iscla Vièlha, Iscla de Re, Iscla d'Oléron, Moruroa and Porcairolas. The capital of Akitania Berria is the city of Ciutat, while other important cities include Agusta, Engolesme, Sautama, Borja, Insaa, Mavula, Stare Miesto, Li Baws and Mediolan. The territory of the city of Meridia was ceded in 299 to the Council of the Isles of the Meridic Ocean regional organisation. The territory of Akitania Berria is made of eight freely-associated components. Each component is further divided into a number of states: * Arpitania, the sole component not further divided in states. * Berria, composed of the states of Berri and Bourbonnais. * Congola, composed of the states of Kabinda, Kongo, Ngola and Nzadi. * Greater Morava, composed of the states of Czechy, Morava, Rakusy, Slezsko, Slovensko and Uhry. * Ispania, made of the states of Aragon and Catalonia. * Mediolania, made of the states of Liguria, Lombardia and Piemonte. * Parlanjhia, divided into the states of Angoumois, Aunis, Poitau and Saintonje. * Uccitania, made of the states of Awvernhe, Gaskunha, Gavutina, Lemuzin, Lengadok, Marcha and Pruvensa. * Vaskonia, made of the states of Araba, Benabarra, Bizkaia, Gipuzkoa, Lapurbi, Nafarroa and Xiberoa. Apart from the eight components, the rest of the country is made up of the National Territories: * Capital Territory, composed of the national capital, Ciutat. * The Free Territories: ** Eastern Free Territory ** Northern Free Territory ** South Central Free Territory ** Western Free Territory * The National Wildlife Territories, the result of a wise and constant environment policy, where major human settlement is forbidden: ** Northeastern Wildlife Territory ** Odolmendiak Wildlife Territory ** South Sea Wildlife Territory History (Main article: History of Akitania Berria) Despite being long inhabited by neolithical peoples, the earliest statelets in Princi Negre island date from 1680BP. A series of migrations and minor wars led to the establishment of several hereditary monarchies over the following centuries, culminating on the Twelve Kingdoms period of roughly 900BP. Several ethnic rebellions over the centuries, together with shifting alliances between the various states, weakened the Twelve Kingdoms and led to the Six Powers era by circa 50BP. The Plague essentially depopulated the northern parts of Princi Negre island, while destabilizing the remaining states. The post-plague period saw the rise of new modern nation-states and multi-ethnic empires amidst a continuous state of war which existed until 177AP, when the various states convened in an Assembly to arrange for a general truce. This Assembly eventually became the prototype of the modern federal government, which finally declared sovereignity over the entire island in 180AP. Government Akitania Berria is a federation of freely-associated components under a Federal Government. The Head of State is elected by the Assembly of the Heads of the Sovereign Components for a six-month term. Each component in turn has its own type of government. The Free Territories are administred by a dedicated Ministry, while the National Wildlife Territories are ruled by the Environment and Wildlife Territories secretariat. The country bases its international relations in the concept of neutrality. The official position of the government is that Akitania Berria is engaged in promoting a true neutrality in its regional area and in the planet. In 299, Akitania Berria was one of the co-founders of the Council of the Isles of the Meridic Ocean and gave a part of its territory to build the seat of this regional organisation. Further to the south, the country promotes the internationalization and perpetual neutrality of the Glaciarian continent. Demographics and Culture The population of Akitania Berria is estimated at over 756 million inhabitants, which makes it one of the most populous countries in Vexillium. Languages spoken in the country are Ainit, Akitan, Akitanic, Anhu, Iparen, Muntanyol, Mwatu, Ramovan, Ugeres and Vachek. Akitan is used as an official federal language, while Ingallish is used for international communication. Akitania Berria uses its own calendar system, which is 1994 years ahead of the common After Plague calender in use. Thus, the year 314 AP corresponds to 2308 in the Akitania Berria era. Symbols (Main article: Symbols of Akitania Berria) The flag of Akitania Berria is made of a golden field and a horizontal red bar crossing over a vertical green bar. The flag has unknown origin. Links * Official Website Category:Nations Category:Akitania Berria